1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to syringes for intravenous and other injections, of the so-called "disposable" type, that is, to be used once.
It is well known that the sharing of syringes is the main cause for the spreading of hepatitis B and AIDS among drug addicts. The use of disposable syringes was expected to prevent the infections from spreading through such contagious channels owing to the specific purpose for which such syringes were devised and their low unit-cost. Unfortunately, this object has not been entirely achieved. The disposable syringes are actually used once only theoretically. It is in fact a common practice by drug addicts to use each disposable syringe more than once. Further the same syringe is often used by different drug addicts. This inevitably brings about the mutual exchange of small amounts of blood which are, however, sufficient to transmit infectious agents possibly present at haematic level, that is in the blood. In some cases, one syringe, one syringe may be used even by four or five different people, thereby multiplying enormously the possibility of infection and spread of these diseases.